Lips Of An Angel
by vballqueen1792
Summary: Robin lets go of his dream girl.He mets this girl and could she be his angel? Songfic Pairings RobXStar BBXRaven CYXBEE FINSHED!
1. Letting Go

Lips Of An Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Carly.

Chapter 1: Letting Go

Everything was perfect, until she came. Robin and I were such a happy couple, until she came. This she a no good for nothing…..uhhhhhhhhhh! This girl's name is Carly (No offense to girls named Carly I just picked hat name.)_ Yes everything was fine, but now here I am 3 years later with a great job as the Mayor's assistant. Just wish he was here. No, your not going to see him again so deal with your new life. _

Flash Back

No offense to girls named Carly I just picked hat name.) 

The Titans had just saved a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked up at Robin and his heart melted and he pulled her up.

"Hey since your home was destroyed by the fire you can come stay with us for a while. What do you say titans?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, well everyone except for Star but no one seemed to noticed.

"What's your name?"

"My names Carly."

"Well Carly this is Cyborg, Beats Boy, Raven and Starfire."

After introductions everyone headed home.

"Boyfriend Robin are you here?"

Star floated into the living room where Raven was reading and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games.

"Please friends has anyone seen Robin?"

"I think he's on the roof'

"Thank you! I shall go be with him."

Star flew up to the roof and quietly opened the door, but what she saw was anything from wonderful.

"Carly, I….I love you."

"Oh robin I love you too! But what about Starfire?"

"Who's Starfire?"

Star's heart ripped in two and she closed the door and ran to here room. She began packing her things and took out a piece of paper to write a letter.

Dear Titans,

I have to leave because I feel I am not of an assistance to anyone.

Beast Boy you are like the little brother to ma and I shall miss your funny jokes.

Cyborg you are like an older brother to me and I shall miss you and your "baby".

Raven you are like my sister, my kind sister and I shall also miss you.

Robin I hope you are truly happy with this Carly girl and since I might not see you again I'll just say I love you and I always will. Do not search for me please, I will miss you all.

Your friend and ex-titan,

Starfire

Star flew over to the window with her suitcase and flew out and headed to a new life.

Raven who saw Star flying to her room crying went to check on her. She walked in and found a letter. She read it and the room exploded! BB and Cyborg ran in and found Raven on the floor with the letter in her hand. She gave it to BB and Cyborg, they read it and shook their heads and sighed. Robin and Carly came in last. Robin read the letter and punched what was left of the wall.

Way to go Boy Blunder you let her go and lost her to this girl standing next to you. Shut up! I don't need this right now! Your right you deserve worse but hey I'm leaving!

Carly looked at all the Titans and smiled.

"Why do guys like look so sad? I'm still here!"

They all turned and looked at her. If looks could kill Carly would have been dead four times.

"Like whatever."

She stomped off into the living room.

End of flashback

Kori sighed and was filing papers when the mayor came up to here with fancy envelopes . He put them on her desk, Kori looked up and he smiled at her.

"Mrs. Anders I needed you to mall these out to our guest for the ball this Friday."

"Yes sir."

On here way home she dropped the letters in the mail box and drove to her apartment.

Richard sighed and looked out his window think of Star. He heard Carly complaining again. The titans broke up about a year after Star left and he's still with this bitch.

He heard the mailbox open and shut and went to get the mail. He went through it.

Bill…bill….bill….junk….what's this?

He opened the fancy envelope and read the letter.

We invite you to the Mayor's Ball

Friday October 6th,2009

7 -10

The Mayor hopes to see you there.

Richard marked the calendar and went to tell Carly.

"We get to go to a ball! Oh I have nothing to wear I need to go shopping!"

She ran out of the house and to the mall.

A ball great. You don't sound too excited there Boy Blunder, hey maybe you'll see your girl. Yeah right she probably hates my guts for choosing Carly over her. Well that's your problem not mine. You make me feel so much better.

Well what do you think? Please review! I'll update soon and the song should come in the next chapter which is also the last. I wanted it to be a one-shot but I needed it to be in 2 chapters so hope you like it! PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


	2. Lips Of An Angel

Lips Of An Angel

Hello wonderful people reading my story! Carly will be saying the disclaimer today! YEA!

CARLY! SAY IT!

"Like no."

Why you little goes and chokes her

"OKAY! I"LL SAY IT!

That's what I thought.

" Vballqueen1792 doesn't own Teen Titans or the song "Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder, but she does own me."

Okay on with the story.

Chapter 2 :Lips Of An Angel

Richard looked at the clock and back at the stairs.

"Come on Carly we're going to be late!"

"Coming!"

Carly came down in a tight pink dress that reached the floor and it was very bright! She had pink hoop earrings and a pink necklace.

"How do I look?"

"Uhhhhhh………pretty?"

She smiled and took his arm and walked to the limo.

AT THE BALL

Richard gave the security guard the invitation. They walked in and Carly left Richard to go flirt with guys. He didn't even care anymore.

He walked up to his friends (They stayed in touch after they broke up). Rachel was wearing a blue gown that reached the floor and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She had a diamond choker and silver hoop earrings. Gar had a black tux on with a green tie that matched his eyes. Vic had on a black tux with a blue tie and Karen had on a faded yellow dress that reached the floor. Her hair was up in a bun and she had long earrings on and a yellow necklace. The girls both had rings on their fingers.

"Hey Rich."

'What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Where's Carly?"

'Flirting with some guy again."

"Man why don't you dump her?"

Richard just shrugged his shoulders.

He walked off and wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

Richard paused and thought he heard the sweetest voice ever. He looked up and locked eyes with pools of jade green. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a dark purple dress that reached the floor with long dangling earrings and a silver necklace. Her hair was in a tight bun with her bangs hanging in her face.

She's beautiful! Looks a lot like Star, maybe just maybe it's, no what am I thinking? Ask here. What? Ask her, that's the only way you'll know, so ask her. NO! Are you kidding me, she hate me! You don't know that, now ask her. ASK HER! Okay fine, I will.

"Um this may seem odd but you look like someone I know. Is your name Starfire?"

Kori paused and looked up into his blue ocean eyes.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star is that you?"

"Yes."

Richard smiled, he found his dream girl.

"Star…"

"It's Kori now."

"Kori I'm so sorry I made a big mistake by choosing Carly over you please forgive me. I love you and I always have I was just blind!"

Kori's Thoughts

He said he loves me! This is what I've been waiting for! Kori he has a girl friend get a grip and walk away……..now.

"I have to go."

"Wait!"

They walked out onto the dance floor and some music started. People around them started dancing.

"Kori will you dance with me?"

He held out his hand and Kori took it hesitantly. They started slow dancing together.

****

honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

Kori's Thoughts

OMG! Why do I have feelings for him he has a girlfriend, and your point is……? My point is that this is wrong! Yet you keep dancing. I can't stop. Because you love him. Do I? You do.

****

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Richard's Thoughts

Why do I have feelings for her? I have a girlfriend for crying out loud! True but she probably has a million other boyfriends so who cares! I shouldn't be doing this1 Then why are you still dancing? I can't stop. Because you love her. Do I? You do.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"Richard why are we doing this?"

"What dancing?" He chuckled at this.

She sighed and looked down.

"No this. Why are we together? You have a girlfriend and I thought we would have moved on and…."

"Star I have always loved you."

"Really?"

"Really."

****

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful

The song was almost over and everyone was leaving the dance floor but the pair was still dancing.

"Kori."

'Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips closed in on each other and finally met in a slow kiss. Four other titans looked over and smile. He was finally kissing his angel.

****

With the lips of an angel  
honey why you calling me so late?

Well? I hope you liked it! It was a cute little story! Please review and thanks to all my lovely reviewers and I'll write more stories when I get a chance! PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
